mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
PC
PC, or personal computer, is a multi-purpose computer built to be used by an end-user. Starting in mid 1970s with Xerox Alto, PC has significantly improved over the three decades. Since the late 1980s, Microsoft operating systems and Intel hardware have dominated much of the personal computer market, first with DOS and then with Windows. Alternatives to Microsoft's Windows operating systems occupy a minority share of the industry. These include Apple's macOS and free open-source Unix-like operating systems such as Linux, AmigaOS and Chrome OS. Games The following Mitchell Van Morgan games have been officially released or ported to the PC: Released/ported games *''Mitchell Van Morgan CD'' *''Mitchell Kart'' *''Mitchell Party'' *''Mitchell Golf'' *''Mitchell Tennis'' *''Super Mitchell'' *''Paper Mitchell'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan The Screen Saver'' *''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure'' *''Super Mitchell 2'' *''Paper Mitchell 2'' *''Mitchell Heroes'' *''Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5'' *''Mitchell Riders'' *''Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2 (2012)'' *''Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed'' *''Mitchell Dash'' *''Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Anarchic Tales'' *''Paper Mitchell DX: Director's Cut'' *''Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored'' *''Mitchell & Dora'' *''Mitchell Mania'' *''Mitchell Forces'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan Fighters'' *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2018)'' *''Mitchell Tennis Aces'' Upcoming games *''Super Mitchell Party'' *''Gavin's Mansion HD'' Compilations *''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' *''Mitchell & Tak Pack'' *''Arcade Collection'' *''Sega Smash Pack'' *''Sega Smash Pack 2'' *''Sonic Action Pack'' *''Sonic Action 4 Pack'' *Twin 2 Pack: Super Mitchell/''Super Mitchell 2'' *Twin 2 Pack: Sonic the Hedgehog CD/''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' *''The Mitchell & SpongeBob Collection'' *''Mitchell PC Collection'' *''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure Collection'' *''Mitchell Anniversary PC Pack'' *''Mitchell Hits Collection'' Gallery Mitchell Van Morgan CD Cover part 1.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan CD|link=http://mitchell.wikia.com/wiki/Mitchell_Van_Morgan_CD_(2017) Mitchell Is Missing PC Cover.png|Mitchell Is Missing'' File:Sonic School House.gif|''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' File:Sonic sceensaver.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog The Screen Saver'' Mitchell Tennis (PC).png|''Mitchell Tennis'' Paper Mitchell (PC).png|''Paper Mitchell'' Super Mitchell (PC).png|''Super Mitchell'' File:Sonic and Knuckles collection.jpg|''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' File:Sonic 3D Blast (PC).jpg|''Sonic 3D Blast'' File:Sonic R (PC).jpg|''Sonic R'' File:Sonic and Garfield Pack.gif|''Sonic & Garfield Pack'' Arcadecollectionnostalgia.png|''Arcade Collection'' File:Sega Smash Pack.jpg|''Sega Smash Pack'' File:Sega Smash Pack 2.jpg|''Sega Smash Pack 2'' File:SAP pc us front.jpg|''Sonic Action Pack'' File:Sonic Action 4 Pack.jpg|''Sonic Action 4 Pack'' File:Twin 2 Pack Sonic 3D Blast Sonic R.jpg|''Twin 2 Pack: Sonic 3D Blast / Sonic R'' File:Twin 2 Pack Sonic CD Sonic & Knuckles Collection.jpg|''Twin 2 Pack: Sonic CD / Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' File:1236.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' File:Sonic Heroes (PC).jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonic Mega Collection plus.jpg|''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5 (PC).png|''Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5'' File:Sonic Riders (PC).jpg|''Sonic Riders'' File:Segasplash-cart.jpg|''Sega Splash Golf'' File:Sonic-PC-Collection.jpg|''Sonic PC Collection'' File:SasasrUK-PC-box-art.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Mega-Drive Classic Collection Volume 1 (UK).jpg|''Sega Mega Drive Classic Collection - Volume 1'' File:DCcollectionforPCUS-1.jpg|''Dreamcast Collection'' SGCGE PC PACK FRONT sm lrg.jpg|''Sega Genesis Classic Collection Gold Edition'' The Mitchell and SpongeBob Collection (PC).png|''The Mitchell & SpongeBob Collection|link=http://mitchell.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mitchell_%26_SpongeBob_Collection File:AnirversiyPCpack.jpg|Sonic Anniversary PC Pack'' Paper Mitchell Sticker Jewel PC cover.png|''Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel'' Sonic generation q342 cover2321.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' Asr2boxart.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Paper Mitchell Rainbow-Colored PC cover.png|''Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored'' Mitchell Vita PC cover.png|''Mitchell Vita|link=http://mitchell.wikia.com/wiki/Mitchell_Vita Mitchell & Zoey PC cover.png|Mitchell & Zoey'' Mitchell Castlegrounds PC cover.png|''Mitchell Castlegrounds|link=http://mitchell.wikia.com/wiki/Mitchell_Castlegrounds Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch (PC).png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch|link=http://mitchell.wikia.com/wiki/Mitchell_%26_Nicktoons_Tennis%3A_Rematch Mitchell & Dora PC cover.png|Mitchell & Dora'' Mitchell Mania (PC).png|''Mitchell Mania'' Mitchell Forces (PC).png|''Mitchell Forces|link=http://mitchell.wikia.com/wiki/Mitchell_Forces Mitchell Van Morgan Global Marathon (PC).png|Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon|link=http://mitchell.wikia.com/wiki/Mitchell_Van_Morgan%3A_Global_Marathon Mitchell Van Morgan Fighters PC cover.png|Mitchell Van Morgan Fighters'' Mitchell Van Morgan 2018 film videogame (PC).png|''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2018) Mitchell Tennis Aces (PC).png|''Mitchell Tennis Aces'' Super Mitchell Party (PC).png|''Super Mitchell Party'' Digital games The Mitchell PC game that the customer download the entire game to your PC and do not receive a physical disc after purchase. The following are Mitchell videogames that have been released for the PC digitally. Steam The following are Mitchell videogames that have been released for the PC digitally on Steam. Category:Systems